sarah_briner12fandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Briner
Sarah Briner is the Nineteenth Girl of the Year released by American Girl. She was released in 2021. Character Sarah is a Cheerleader who has been Cheering since she was Sixteen years old. She considers herself a "Smart Girl" who aims for trying to Balance At Home (Playing tricks) most. She also Forward Rolls, which helps with her Cheerleading practice, and over the course of the series takes up cheerleading. She is Both handed and "Both-footed", Cheering and Cheerleading with the Both foot leading on the board and pushing with the Both as her dominant. Sarah is the Oldest of Four and has Haughty Twin Sister: Emily Jean. And She Also Has two Half Sisters; Paige And Kaelee. Emily Jean Works At Dental. Paige And Kaelee Are Both Attends School, Her dad is a Lan Tech Support and her mother Is A Stay At Home Mom. The Briners live in Elyria, Ohio, and Sarah is in the Shining Star Cheer Team at the start of the series. Her Choice Are To Stay Home By Watching Over Her Younger Half Sisters, a professional Staying Home. Sarah was born with Down-Syndrome. She is A fully selective mute and refused to Talk to anyone since her Uncle Grandfather And Uncle Jeff's Mother died. She often Gets Too Annoyed with Agruing often when she Stays Far From It Fastly, and does so with her whole family. late at night, when She Come out From Her Bedroom, is Quiet Time/"QT", where she can Go Downstairs To Get A Drink the world and make Sure To Keep Everything quiet, with Noises too Loud putting her phone Away In her Nightstand Drawer so the Wrong Phone Numbers wake her Up (since she Didn't hear Her Phone Ring). She gets So Upset at time when people do To her when Behaving Right so she Doesn't understand, or Talk to her Much when She learn she has Trouble To Understand. Sarah is Smart Girl and sometimes doesn't Understand After she acts, especially when her Haughty Twin Sister Emily Jean Gags On her and she feels she must prove something to her. This can lead to her causing Harms or being Harmed herself After She Was Trying Get Sarah In Trouble. To help her focus on Schedule she is trying, she Gets Constant Headaches from Paige's Screaming to Getting In her Nerves to prepare to actually do To Her. This gets crossed at times when she starts performing in cheerleading, both for good (creating the "Victory Champship") and bad (to Get Herself In Trouble By Losing Her Weight And Too Big And Old Able To Understand Yet). Personality Sarah is the Oldest Briner sister. She is Ten when she is first seen in September Of 2006. She is Now Twenty-Three And Almost Twenty-Four when she is Last seen in December Of 2019 She is said to have a high, fluty voice. Sarah has a Style Girl doll named Sara Maisie-Carmela. Has A Springfield Doll Named Paige Bridget-Bailee And Evelyn Louise Bruno And loves Fairytale stories, especially The Three Little Pigs. Unlike Emily Jean, Paige And Kaelee. She Didn't Tell Anyone Else And She Can Stay in Her bedroom for While And to Her new Family-to-do-life; this is most likely due to Her age. However, She Didn't sleep Very Well, Never Involved Arguing And Stays Far From It And She Often never Comes Out From Her bedroom As Much. Like Her parents, She Didn't Do Anything About It And Don't Even Care About That At All In The Film Emily Jean and Sarah are first seen heading into the Briner home. They are all there to help with the housework. Later when Uncle Bob, Grandpa Reynolds And Uncle Jeff's Mother Rachel Passed Away, she sent Herself to Her Room and separated from Wendy. In the movie, Sarah is a who has refused to Talk to anyone since her Daughter Mary-Grace, Uncle Bob, Grandpa Reynolds And Uncle Jeff's Mother Rachel died, likely out of emotional Conversation. And Sarah Ignores that And is Older Than Emily Jean and forgets her place. She must understand the important The rules for such Sisters. That Consequences That She's Gonna Give Them That Warning And Then If It Happens Again Then It's A Consequence. She requests Sister To Seattle Down as they can't get Seattle Down. They're wards of the State and since they belong to the state. and she could have come to Parents. Sarah says that they don't even want her here and that she heard Daddy at the Ohio said it was a shame she was coming to Live At Elyria with them. Mom And Dad says that That's Not true. Family and Friends Family * Harold Briner: Sarah and Emily Jean's Father * Wendy Briner: Sarah and Emily Jean's Mother * Emily Jean Briner: Sarah's Haughty Twin Sister * Paige Nicole Hays: Sarah's Younger Half Sister * Kaelee: Sarah's Youngest Half-Sister * Sarah's Grandma: Sarah and Emily Jean's Grandmother * Jana Stump: Sarah's Favorite Aunt. * Jeff Stump: Sarah's Favorite Uncle * Barb McDonald: Emily Jean's Aunt * John McDonald: Emily Jean's Uncle * Sherry Burton: Sarah's Aunt * Sheila Briner : Sarah's Indiana Aunt * Terry Briner: Sarah's Uncle * Justin Stump And Jason Stump: Sarah's Cousin * Josh 'Mac' McDonald And Ryan McDonald: Sarah's Cousin * Jadalynn Grace McDonald And Leah Faith McDonald: Sarah's Cousin * Kevin Huffman, Tina Marie Huffman And Tiffany Huffman: Sarah's Indiana Cousin * Paul Kimmel, Matt Kimmel And Calvin Kimmel: Sarah's Cousin * Lisa Reising: Sarah's Cousin * Kyle McGuire And Eric Mcquire: Sarah's Cousin * Rylee Joanna Mcquire: Sarah's Little Cousin * Madelyn Mads "Madeline" Cassidy Elizabeth: Sarah's Daughter * Maisie Chantal Elizabeth] And Millie "Miley" Chantalle Elizabeth: Sarah's Twin Daughters * Maddison "Madison" Lee Elizabeth Melanie Theresa Elizabeth And Mackenzie "Mckenzie" Aubree Elizabeth: Sarah's Triplet Daughters * May Belle Juliette Elizabeth Mckenna Alice Elizabeth Louise Nicki Elizabeth And Blakely Alicia Elizabeth: Sarah's Younger Daughters Ellie-Hailey Kaitlynn Elizabeth, Gabriella-Malie Arianna Elizabeth, Allison "Ally" Rose Elizabeth, Claire Angelina Elizabeth, And Bailey "Bailee" Julianna Elizabeth, Bridget Denise Elizabeth, Bella Daniella Elizabeth, Brooklyn Katherine Elizabeth, Brianna Kathy Elizabeth, Camila Skylar Elizabeth And Jeannette Adrianna Elizabeth: Sarah's Youngest Daughters Passed Away Characters * Mary Grace Kayleigh Elizabeth: Sarah's Daughter. Passed Away In 1990. At The Age Of Eight Years Younger It Seems She Passes Away Some Time Ago In last Summer * Bob Burton: Uncle. Passed Away In 2014. It Seems he Passed Away last Summer * Grandpa Reynolds: Sarah's Grandfather. Passed Away In 2015. he Passes Away last Fall * Rachel Ruth Stump: (Nee Thrasher), Uncle Jeff's Mother. Passed Away In April Of 2018 At The Age Of 76 Years Old And she Passed Away last Spring. Friends * Brittany Lescher : Sarah's Best friend * Susie Whitmarsh And Bailey Ward: Sarah's Califorina friend * Monica Glinsey : Sarah's Friend * Avery Price and Natalie : Sarah's Cheer Buddy * Kayla Stearns : Sarah's Friend * Derek Sinclair And Jenny Schaper : Cheer Coach Books * Sarah Briner By:Mary Casanova * Sarah, Ready to Cheer! By : Mary Casanova Movie * Sarah Loves Everything Doll See Sarah Briner (doll) * Face Mold: Classic Mold * Skin: Light * Hair: Brown * Eyes: Dark blue Collection See: Sarah's Collection See Also * Minor Characters in Minor Characters in the Sarah's series. Trivia * Sarah was the first Girl of the Year to have an outfit that was not generally available;Sarah's Yellow Shirt With Flower Skirt Outfit was only available when purchasing her starter collection.